Imja
Summary Imja of Women is a Goblin-born Black Reaper of the Asian Branch Team 2 and notably one of its strongest four (three following the resignation of Jusa) members. Her legacy reaches so far and wide that the sole reason why people in the living world tell others to never be too endorsed in women, aside from the real world risks, is due to fear of her strength and status. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Imja of Women Origin: Hellper Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goblin, Black Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Types 1 and possibly 5; Those within the Underworld are unable to conventionally die and must be Eternally Destroyed in order to be rid of), Magic, Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Possesses a similar trait to ghosts who do not possess a physical body), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Martial Arts, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Creation with External Transformation. Possibly Existence Erasure via summoning the Oganis (Should possess the basic ability of Reapers to summon the Oganis which enact Eternal Destruction on a particular individual, erasing them from existence), Soul Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (All Reapers possess the ability to pluck the soul out of a living individual which results in the individual being fated to die, occasionally by cardiac arrest or brain seizures). Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Can resist applied effects of External Transformation from weaker individuals or those with less Dark Power or stamina) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to base Jang Gwangnam and other members of the Asian Branch Team 2) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Comparable to most high-end Reapers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Virtually limitless. Reapers require no rest nor nutrition and can continuously act at a degree indicated by level of Dark Power. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Nolbu Spatula Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: SrQ8sUx.png|External Transformation: Nolbu Spatula 1l8a9hY.png|Spell - Virgin Mane XOM1eNz.png|Spell - Lust: Caution Transformation: The most basic technique in which the user is able to transform parts of their body. For a ghost, the cause of its death becomes the shape of how it will form into. Users can modify parts of their body at the expense of stamina as well as detach parts of his body, modify them, and utilize them as weapons. External Transformation: A technique that can usually only be used by Reapers and those above. External Transformation allows the user to transform things that are not part of the user's body as well as conjure particular items. External Transformation can only be used on another individual if the user has a higher level of Dark Power or stamina than the other. *'External Transformation: Nolbu Spatula:' Imja greatly increases the size of her spatula-like weapon to allow for a greater degree of attack power and range. The Great Transformation: Also known as Full Power Transformation. A variant of transformation that uses more than 90% of the user's dark power or stamina to enable far greater extent of transformation. Spell - Lust: Caution: When an individual makes contact with Imja’s hair, she can cast a spell on an individual on that instant and force the target to experience a variety of feelings related to feelings of lust, thus temporarily paralyzing their ability to act for a period of time depending on its effectiveness. This spell is initiated with another spell called Spell - Virgin Mane in which Imja allows her hair to droop down and extend towards a target. The effects presumably work on both male and female targets as there is no absolute distinction between gender in the netherworld. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Spirits Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Hellper Category:Tier 9